Bellas erster Schultag
by kalanthia
Summary: Bellas erster Schultag als Vampir. Rose und Alice zetteln eine kleine Wette an, auf die Edward eifersüchtig reagiert.


Erster Schultag

Bella's POV

„Ladies, was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Wettbewerb?" Rose hatte sich von hinten zwischen Alice und mich geschlichen und legte uns je einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Hm? Was für ein Wettbewerb?", fragte ich. Zum einen war ich in Gedanken bei meiner Tochter Nessie, die zusammen mit Jake daheim in unserem neuen Haus mit Esme als Hauslehrerin die Schulbank drücken durfte, zum anderen hatte ja nicht jeder übersinnliche Fähigkeiten wie Alice, die bereits begeistert nickte und kicherte.

„Vergiss es!", knurrte Edward, der ihre Visionen kannte.

„Wieso lässt du Bella nicht für sich alleine entscheiden?", schlug Rose vor. „Obwohl es vielleicht ganz interessant wäre, zu wissen, wie der Wettbewerb ausginge, wenn _du_ versuchst, einen _Jungen_ in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen."

„Wir sollen uns einen armen unschuldigen High-School-Schüler suchen und so lange mit ihm flirten, bis er aus den Latschen kippt? Das ist der Wettbewerb, Rose? Wirklich sehr erwachsen.", kommentierte ich. Ich konnte verstehen, warum Edward dagegen war.

„Glaub mir, schon von der Sekunde an, in der ihr drei hier im Foyer angekommen seid, hatte hier niemand mehr _unschuldige_ Gedanken.", knurrte mein werter Gatte.

„Du bist so putzig, wenn du eifersüchtig wirst." Ich küsste ihn rasch auf die Nasenspitze.

„Pffff!", gab er zurück.

„Ich meine natürlich Furcht einflößend und sexy" –

„Bella, du kannst Edward wieder bespringen, wenn wir daheim sind!" Rose zerrte mich am Ärmel mit und von meinem Schatz weg. Ich musste ihr hinterherlaufen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass ich nackt vor der gesamten Schule stand. Dann hätte Edward wirklich Grund zur Eifersucht.

„Bist du dabei oder nicht?", drängte Rose weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht Recht..." Wenn es Edward störte, war es vielleicht keine gute Idee. Andererseits, Alice hatte sich heute Morgen mit meinem Outfit wirklich große Mühe gegeben und ich lenkte auch so schon genügend ungewollte Blicke von Bewunderung bis Neid auf mich. Ich steckte in einem Paar hautenger, weißer Jeans, einer taubenblauen Seidenbluse mit tiefem, gerüschtem Dekollete und trug passende Fick-mich-Pumps im gleichen Blauton. Ich dachte lieber nicht daran zurück, was Alice mit mir angestellt hatte, um mich dazuzubewegen, diese unsäglichen Schuhe zu tragen. Verdammtes, erpresserisches Biest.

Rose und Alice würden sich ohnehin nicht mehr von ihrer Idee abbringen lassen. Und diesen Wettbewerb hatten sie vermutlich schon am Start, seit sie in den 1950ern zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in einer Schule auf die Menschheit losgelassen worden waren. Ein bisschen Konkurrenz konnte meinen lieben Schwestern auch nicht schaden.

„Strike!", rief Alice, bevor ich „Meinetwegen." laut sagen konnte und erklärte die Regeln: „Jedes männliche Wesen an dieser Schule ist Freiwild, die Schüler, die Lehrer, die Counsellor, die Hausmeister, das Küchenpersonal. Erlaubt ist alles, was unsere armen Männer um den Verstand bringt. Verboten ist alles, wofür Carlisle und Esme einen Anruf vom Direktor bekommen könnten. Wir legen die Einsätze fest und dann beginnt die Jagdsaison."

Rose und Alice verlangten einstimmig, dass die beiden Verliererinnen der Siegerin ein neues Auto oder einen Oldtimer ab 100 000 Dollar aufwärts schenken müssten – ich hatte nichts dagegen. Gedanklich verabschiedete ich mich schon mal von fünfzig Riesen – ich räumte mir ohnehin gegen Blondies Modellkörper und Alice' Talent wenig Chancen ein. Meine Flirtfähigkeiten waren erbärmlich... Beinahe verlor ich lieber, als dass ich in die Verlegenheit kam, mir ein neues Auto aussuchen zu müssen. Na ja, vielleicht wollten Edward oder Nessie oder Jake ja ein neues...

Wir drei schlugen ein.

Rose verabschiedete sich noch vor dem Klingeln zur ersten Stunde mit einem für ihre Verhältnisse züchtigem Kuss von Emmet und begann ihren Catwalk zum Chemielabor. Sämtliche Jungs im Flur drehten sich sabbernd nach ihr um.

Alice löste ihre Hand aus Jaspers, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, während er sich vorbeugte, damit sie ihn auf die Nasenspitze küssen konnte.

Edward stöhnte auf. „Für die vier ist das ein Vorspiel, das ist dir schon klar, oder, Bella?"

Vorspiel? So so. „Ich mag, wie das klingt.", hauchte ich ihm zu. Ich konnte auch das böse Mädchen spielen.

Jasper lachte und winkte Alice nach. Sie lehnte sich an ihren Spind und hielt ihr Englisch-Buch vor ihre Brust, fast schüchtern. Dann gähnte sie und streckte sich, hob dabei die Arme über den Kopf, während sie sich an den Schließfächern räkelte wie eine rollige Katze auf einem heißen Blechdach.

„Miststück!", zischte ich nur für unsere Ohren hörbar. Heute Morgen hatte sie doch noch einen BH unter ihrer schwarzen, sowieso fast durchsichtigen Bluse getragen! „Jasper, hat sie dir gerade etwas zugesteckt?"

„Oh ja." Jasper hob suggestiv die rechte Augenbraue an und in seiner Hand blitze schwarze Spitze auf. „Und ich beginne gerade erst zu ahnen, warum sie vorhin darauf bestanden hat, dass wir Carlisles Mercedes mit den getönten Scheiben fahren... Ich wünsche dir lieber schon mal einen schönen ersten Schultag, Bella, in der Pause werden wir uns wohl nicht mehr sehen."

„Ihr seid – _unglaublich_!" Mir fehlten beinahe die Worte. Jaspers Blick driftete ab in unendliche Weiten, während er sich wohl vorstellte, wie er in der Mittagspause der persönliche Kratzbaum von Catwoman wurde.

„Unglaublich versaut, meinst du wohl. Schwesterherz, vergiss die beiden Karnickel!", schaltete Emmet sich ein. „Du solltest deinen hübschen Hintern in Bewegung setzen, sonst verlierst du, ehe du Piep sagen kannst."

Er deutete mit dem Kinn zu Alice, die kichernd einen sportlich aussehenden, blonden Jungen anflirtete, obwohl seine Cheerleader-Freundin mit säuerlichem Blick an seinem Arm hing. Ihr Opfer bekam einen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, als sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin schenkte und das Mädchen lange am Arm berührte. Oh oh.

„Wir sollten unbedingt mal zusammen shoppen gehen, Tiffany.", zirpte Alice. „Victoria's Secret soll hier eine ganz gute Auswahl haben, wie ich gehört habe."

Unterwäsche? Du kleine Hexe kennst zwei Leute noch keine Minute und redest schon über _Unterwäsche?_

Der blonde Junge röchelte und sein Herzschlag wirkte definitiv so ungesund die der eines achtzigjährigen Patienten auf der Intensivstation, als Tiffany Alice ein versöhnliches „Wir sehen uns im Sportunterricht!" antwortete und ihren Freund mit sich schleifte.

Grrrrr.

In der ersten und zweiten Stunde hatte mich mit Edward und Jasper Spanisch. Wir drei waren die einzigen Neuzugänge in dieser Klasse und mussten unsere Stundenpläne von der Lehrerin, einer freundlichen Mitvierzigerin namens Angelica Juarentes, abzeichnen lassen. Bis das erledigt war, gab es nur noch genau drei freie Plätze: Ein Doppeltisch direkt vor dem Lehrerpult und ein freier Platz neben einem afroamerikanischen Jungen mit schulterlangen Dreads. Mein Opfer, beschloss ich.

Ich schob Edward auf den Doppeltisch zu, er setzte sich. Dann drängte ich mich unhöflich an Jasper vorbei und ging zu dem einzelnen freien Stuhl.

Hinter mir knurrte Edward und Jasper verströmte schelmische Freude, als er sich neben seinen Bruder setzte.

„Hi, ich bin Bella Swan.", hauchte ich meinem Sitznachbarn zu und hielt ihm meine Hand hin.

Er sah eigentlich nicht schlecht aus, muskulös, durch die Dreads ein wenig exotisch, fast wie eine jüngere Version von Laurent. Ups. Wie gut, dass meine Gedanken sicher hinter meinem Schild vor Edward verborgen waren...

„Hi." Uuuh, fester Händedruck. Ihm schien nicht aufzufallen, dass meine Hand eiskalt war, vielleicht hielt er mich einfach auch nur für nervös. „Ich heiße Jordan Simmons. Captain der Schachmannschaft. Wir suchen immer neue Mitglieder, falls du spielst."

Ich wickelte eine Strähne meines Haares um meinen Zeigefinger. Am Haar herumfummeln galt doch als sexy, oder? „Ich liiiiebe Schach.", strahlte ich zurück. Hey, das stimmte sogar.

Drei Sitzreihen vor mir grub Edward seine Finger in seine Oberschenkel, seine Nackenmuskeln waren angespannt. Er schien konzentriert zu lauschen, obwohl er uns perfekt verstehen konnte. Was wohl gerade in Jordans Kopf vorging? Er musterte mich jedenfalls unverhohlen. Ich erlaubte mir den Spaß, seinen Körper ebenfalls abzuchecken, Edward konnte das natürlich durch Jordans Augen sehen.

Jasper räusperte sich. Verwarnte er gerade mich oder Edward? Ich hatte ja noch gar nicht mit dem spielen angefangen, also bitte. Bestimmt meinte er Edward.

Ich packte dennoch lieber erst mal meinen Block, mein Mäppchen und das Spanischbuch aus meiner Louis-Vuitton-Tasche, die eine gewisse Nervensäge mir aufgezwungen hatte.

Der Unterricht begann und ich passte wirklich auf. Ich musste in Spanisch noch einiges aufholen, bis ich wie die meisten anderen Familienmitglieder als Muttersprachler durchgehen konnte. Aber das Lernen würde mir nun wesentlich leichter fallen als in Forks – wo mich mein zukünftiger Vampir-Ehemann vom lernen abgehalten hatte, weil er mir ständig Notizen zusteckte.

Hm, das brachte mich auf eine neue Idee.

Ich rupfte einen Zettel aus dem Block, obwohl Mrs. Juarentes noch nichts verlauten hatte lassen, das es wert gewesen wäre, aufgeschrieben zu werden. Edwards Kopf zuckte kaum merklich beim Reißen des Papiers. Neckend langsam begann ich zu schreiben, der Bleistift fuhr träge über das Blatt. Jordan schielte auf meine Hand, konnte aber noch nichts lesen. Ich nagte kurz am Bleistift. Bäh, eklig. Aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck.

Edwards Fingerknöchel traten unter seiner blassen Haut hervor und er misshandelte seine Jeans. Zweifellos dachte Jordan an mich und was ich ihm wohl so dringend mitteilen wollte. Oder – noch besser – was ich mit seinem Körper anstellen konnte, wenn ich schon so hingebungsvoll am Bleistift nuckelte.

Ich beschloss, Jordan und somit auch Edward zu erlösen und schob das Blatt zu ihm.

„_Wann trifft sich der Schachclub, Captain?" _Smiley.

Jordan lächelte zufrieden. _„Kannst es wohl gar nicht abwarten *zwinker* Heute in der Mittagspause in der Cafeteria ist die erste Besprechung; danach immer Mittwoch, 16h, falls alle an dem Termin können."_

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort. _„Cool. Flirtest du mit mir?"_

„_Wenn du es so nennen möchtest – ja!"_

Ich warf meine Haare zurück und grinste Jordan an. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich merklich.

„_Ich __möchte__ es so nennen. Dauert das Treffen die ganze Pause oder haben wir danach noch Zeit, etwas zu essen?"_ Nicht dass ich tatsächlich vorhatte, etwas zu essen, Gott bewahre.

„_Bittest du mich gerade um ein Date? Ich mag selbstbewusste Frauen."_

„_Wenn du es ein Date nennen möchtest – ja!"_, griff ich seine Phrase auf.

Er kopierte mich ebenfalls: _„Cool."_ Smiley mit dreckigem Grinsen.

Ein scharfes Knacksen kam von Edwards und Jaspers Tisch. Mein lieber Ehemann hatte einen Bleistift zerbrochen. Wie süß!

Juarentes erkundigte sich auf Spanisch, ob er sich nicht wohl fühle. „Alles in Ordnung.", gab er akzentfrei zurück.

Jasper schien ihn unter seine Kontrolle gebracht zu haben und ich legte meinen Schild über ihn, damit er die Gedanken der anderen Schüler nicht mehr hören konnte. Ich wollte mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Meine eigenen Gedanken teilte ich Edward aber nicht mir, er sollte ruhig noch etwas schmollen.

Für den Rest der Doppelstunde benahm ich mich anständig, lächelte nur ab und zu Jordan an und brachte sein Herz zum hüpfen. _Das_ wiederum durfte Edward gern hören.

Nach Spanisch verabschiedete ich mich mit einem süßen Lächeln von Jordan. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Pause.", rief ich ihm nach.

„Ähm, ja." Er rempelte den Türrahmen an und torkelte dann über den Gang davon. Eins zu Null für Bella!

Edward und Jasper folgten mir in den Gang, mein armer Schatz knurrte leise.

„Und, wie war ich?", fragte ich provokant.

„Gut.", schmunzelte Jasper. „Zu gut für Edwards Geschmack."

„Oooch, mein Baby!" Ich zog ihn an mich. „Sei nicht beleidigt. Emmet und Jasper machen das schon seit fünfzig Jahren mit, also gewöhn dich lieber daran."

„Frag mich in fünfzig Jahren noch mal.", grummelte er.

Ich nahm seine Hand. „Weißt du, was dich aufmuntern wird? Wir beide haben jetzt Biologie. Und nichts, auch kein blöder Wettbewerb, hält mich davon ab, neben dir zu sitzen."

Edwards Gesicht strahlte wieder und er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Alice und Jasper waren, wie er angekündigt hatte, wirklich in der Mittagspause verschollen. Ich versuchte, nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Rosalie erwartete uns dagegen schon, sie winkte uns von einem Zweiertischchen aus fröhlich zu; zum einen erkannte ich sofort den attraktiven Baseball-Coach der Schulmannschaft, der ihr gegenüber saß und anscheinend völlig ihrem Charme erlegen war – sein Gesicht erkannte ich sogar als das eines ehemaligen Profi-Spielers aus Charlies Sportsendungen – zum anderen schien sie rein zufällig ihre Hose verloren zu haben, sie musste ihr oberschenkellanges silbernes Top genau mit dieser Absicht ausgewählt haben. Mir dämmerte allmählich, dass Alice und Rose mich beide heute Morgen ganz schön in die Pfanne gehauen hatten. Niederträchtige Luder, alle beide.

„Spinn' ich oder ist das Ryan DeMarco?", raunte Emmet.

„Höchstpersönlich.", bejahte Edward.

„Go, Team Rosie!", kicherte Emmet. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder stand er darauf, dass seine Frau einen anderen anbaggerte?

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch mit guter Aussicht und beobachteten Rose beim Flirten.

In perfekter Basic-Instinkt-Manier öffnete sie gerade die Beine, verharrte einen Moment, schlug dann ihre Beine wieder seitlich übereinander. Die Zehenspitze ihrer schwarzen Sadomaso-High-Heels streifte rein zufällig das Schienbein des Trainers. Sein Herz flatterte.

Rose hing unterwürfig an jedem seiner Worte, sie klimperte genau an den richtigen Stellen mit den Wimpern und himmelte ihn an. Ganz langsam begann sie, mit suggestiven Bewegungen die Banane zu schälen, die als einziger Gegenstand auf ihrem Cafeteria-Tablett lag. Sie würde ja wohl kaum so weit gehen, das Obst tatsächlich zu essen, oder? Die Banane musste für sie absolut Ekel erregend riechen, ganz abgesehen davon dass sie sie später wieder hochwürgen müsste.

Oh mein Gott, sie ging wirklich so weit! Obwohl, sie leckte zuerst noch über die Bananenspitze, und schob das Obst dann zwischen ihre vollen Lippen. Rose kämpfte wirklich dreckig, das hinterhältige Biest!

DeMarco rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl.

„Ja, Baby...", keuchte Emmet neben mir, als Rose nochmals über die Banane leckte, diesmal der Länge nach, und ein Stückchen abknabberte. „Genau so..."

Ich blickte schockiert zu ihm.

Edward war weniger zurückhaltend und trat ihm unter dem Tisch mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß.

Emmet war schlagartig von seiner Geilheit kuriert und fluchte leise, ehe er Edward bittere Rache schwor.

Rose beugte sich über den Tisch zu de DeMarco, legte ihm sacht die Hand auf den Arm, und flüsterte: „Ryan, Süßer, wollen wir nicht..."

Die letzten Worte wisperte sie im direkt ins Ohr und wir konnten sie nicht mehr verstehen.

Jegliche Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht des Trainers und schoss anscheinend in ein anderes Körperteil. Seine Hose war jedenfalls eindeutig ausgebeult, als er mit Rose an der Hand durch die Tische steuerte und sein Herz hämmerte wie kurz vor dem Kollaps.

Rose und Ryan verließen die Cafeteria und unser Sichtfeld.

Hören konnten wir sie noch; Rose kicherte, Kleidung raschelte, Rose kicherte wieder.

Ryan keuchte auf.

Edward schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Hey, Coach, da sind Sie ja!" Eine dritte Person. „Wir müssen noch die üblichen versetzungsgefährdeten Kandidaten in Ihrer Mannschaft zu unserem Tutorium einladen. Miss, brauchen Sie meinen Kollegen noch?" Damit war wohl Rose gemeint.

„Nein, Sir. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. DeMarco." Oh, Zähneknirschen.

Rose fauchte wütend, als sie in die Cafeteria zurückkam, weil ein anderer Lehrer verhindert hatte, dass sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Sie fing sich aber wieder und entschloss sich, unserem Tisch einen Besuch abzustatten. Lautstark kratzten die Stuhlbeine über den Linoleumboden, als sie das Möbel herumzerrte und sich fallen ließ. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln blitzte wieder auf.

„Hier, Schatz, ich hab dir ein Autogramm besorgt." Das letzte Wort betonte Rosalie besonders, dann zog sie ihren Ausschnitt ein wenig beiseite und präsentierte uns auf ihrer linken Brust direkt über dem Herz einen verkrakelten Schriftzug aus schwarzem Filzstift – und auf der rechten Brust eine Telefonnummer. Emmet fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Ach ja, Bella, falls Ryan sich bis heute Abend erholt, haben wir um sieben unser erstes Date."

„Bitch!"

„Uh, danke für das Kompliment."

Innerlich schimpfte ich wie ein Rohrspatz. Scheiße! Ich geriet gerade wirklich in Zugzwang.

Zug... Schachzug... Schachclub! Ha!

Ich suchte den Raum nach Jordan ab und entdeckte ihn mit ein paar anderen Leuten. Genau der Mann, der heute Abend _mein_ Date sein würde.

„Sorry, Edward. Du musst jetzt sehr stark sein.", sagte ich, tätschelte meinem Mann kurz die Hand und schlenderte dann mit meinem sexiesten Hüftschwung zu den Schach-Leuten.

„Selber Bitch!", flüsterte Rose mir noch nach.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte ich ein Date mit Jordan: Sieben Uhr, Kino um halb Acht. Und ich hatte einen sehr wütenden Ehemann, der wohl die Gedanken eines sehr notgeilen Schachspielers durchforstete nach unanständigen Dingen, die in der letzten Kinoreihe in der Dunkelheit und mit der Geräuschkulisse eines Horrorfilmes stattfinden könnten.

Armes Baby.

Ich musste mich sehr beherrschen, um ihm nicht tröstend durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Lieber winkte ich Jordan zu und lauschte seinem hopsenden Herzschlag.

„Herzinfarkt? Ich geb dir gleich einen Herzinfarkt!", knurrte Edward. Zum Glück hielt ihn Emmets Griff eisernern auf dem Stuhl fest.

Alice huschte gerade noch rechtzeitig zum zweiten Klingeln durch die Tür des Kunsterziehungsraumes. Obwohl sie vermutlich noch in der Minute zuvor Sex mit Jasper gehabt hatte, schreckte sie nicht zurück, den Kunstlehrer, Mr. Matthews, anzuflirten. Noch während er ihren Stundenplan abzeichnete, ließ sie ihn wissen, dass sie liebend gern Akte malte – und auch schon selbst für welche Modell gestanden habe.

Mit dem Antlitz eines unschuldigen Engelchens sank sie auf den Stuhl neben mir.

„Gott, Bella, Sex im Auto ist wirklich der pure Wahnsinn!", raunte sie mir zu. „Du würdest nicht glauben, was Jasper mit seiner Zunge alles anstellen kann!"

„Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen!", zischte ich zurück.

„Ihr könntet beide von ihm lernen, Schätzchen." Während sie sprach, sah sie nicht mich an, sondern zwinkerte Matthews zu, der prompt bei seiner Lektion über impressionistische Maler ins Stottern geriet.

Als er die Instruktionen für unser erstes Bild gab, spielte er nervös mit einem Bleistift und lockerte sich wiederholt die Krawatte.

Die Klasse begann zu malen. Matthews ging von Tisch zu Tisch und gab Verbesserungsvorschläge, korrigierte ab und zu eine Handhaltung.

Natürlich winkte Alice ihn zu sich. Wir wussten beide, dass ihre Pinselführung perfekt war.

Als Matthews bei ihr stand, entglitt ihr der Pinsel und sie musste sich bücken. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, streifte ihr Hinterteil seinen Oberschenkel, und sie kicherte ihn albern an. „Wie ungeschickt von mir.", hauchte sie und reckte ihm ihre nackten Brüste unter der durchsichtigen Bluse entgegen.

Hastig entschuldigte sich der arme Mann. Auf seinem Weg zum Materiallager beging er den Fehler, sich nochmals nach Alice umzudrehen – sie winkte ihm zu und fuhr sich mit einer Hand schamlos über eine Brust. Er rannte in den Türrahmen und knallte mit dem Kopf an das Metall. Taumelnd sank Matthews zu Boden.

Moment mal, so hatten wir ja wohl nicht gewettet, oder? Wir sollten jemanden mit Flirten in eine Ohnmacht schicken, nicht jemanden gegen die Tür laufen lassen! Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Alice falsch spielen würde.

Nur ich konnte sehen, wie Alice in bester Profisportler-Manier die Strike-Geste vollführte, denn der Rest der Klasse starrte erschrocken auf ihren bewusstlosen Lehrer. „Gewonnen! Gewonnen!", flüsterte sie mir in Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu.

Alice war die Erste, die ihm zu Hilfe eilte; sie vollführte neben mir einen Millisekunden dauernden Siegestanz, ehe sie neben dem Kunstlehrer in die Knie ging. „Mr. Matthews, können Sie mich hören?", zirpte sie und tätschelte ihm sacht die Wange, hängte ihm geradezu ihre frei schwingenden Glocken ins Gesicht. Warum zur Hölle machte sie denn noch weiter, wenn sie ohnehin schon gewonnen hatte? Miststück!

Mit einem „Hä?" kam Matthews wieder zu sich. Nur um beim Anblick von Alice' Dekolletee wieder ins Reich der Träume davon zu driften.

Zähneknirschend schob ich mich durch die gaffenden Schüler und kniete mich neben Alice, zog sie von ihm weg. „Alice, vielleicht hat Mr. Matthews ja eine _Gehirnerschütterung_. Warum rufst du nicht die Schulschwester, während ich mich um ihn kümmere?"

„Wie du meinst.", sagte sie laut. Nur für meine Ohren fügte sie hinzu: „Loser!"

Ich beschloss vorerst, sie zu ignorieren, und hob Matthews Beine an, um einen Stuhl darunter zu schieben, damit sein Kreislauf wieder in Schwung kam.

Alice kontaktierte die Schulschwester über das Sprechsystem und teilte mit, dass es einen „kleinen Unfall" gegeben hatte. Die Schwester erschien gleich darauf und kommandierte zwei der männlichen Schüler ab, die ihr helfen sollten, Matthews zur Krankenstation zu bringen.

„Du kleine Betrügerin!", zischte ich Alice zu, als sie mit triumphierendem Grinsen neben mir auf und ab hopste.

„Nichts da, ich habe ehrlich gewonnen! Und ich habe einen ganzen Raum voller Zeugen, die bestätigen werden, dass ich ihn nicht gegen das Türengerüst geschubst habe." Alice kicherte. „Wenn Rosie und du jetzt noch eure Dates für heute Abend wieder loswerdet, können wir noch heute mein neues Auto bestellen."

Ich stöhnte auf. Fuck, an das Date hatte ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Alice tätschelte meinen Arm. „Da ich heute meinen großzügigen Tag habe, liebe Bella, kann ich dir verraten, dass Jordan den Umstand, dass du Edward mit ins Kino nimmst, überleben wird."

Hm. Edward würde das bestimmt für mich tun, überlegte ich.

„Aber...", fuhr Alice gedehnt fort.

„Aber?", fragte ich erschrocken. Oh je. Hatte ich mir einen zweiten Mike Newton angelacht? Bitte nicht...

„Aber was Edward als Wiedergutmachung von dir fordern wird, möchte ich hier in dir Öffentlichkeit lieber nicht _in den Mund nehmen_."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Kryptische Mitteilungen waren nicht so ganz meine Stärke. Moment, hatte sie gesagt: In den Mund nehmen?

Oh.

Na ja, damit konnte ich leben. Denn ich wusste, dass Edward nie etwas dagegen hatte, diesen Gefallen zu erwidern.


End file.
